


Beaches and Shirtless Snakes

by genderqueer_turtle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Mindscape AU, Short Story, beach, look i wish i knew how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Roman has a lot of emotions concerning a certain dark side. So he decides to go on a mini vacation into the imagination for some thinking, but is instead forced to confront his emotions.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Platonic LAMP
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Beaches and Shirtless Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Remile anon on tumblr for giving me a roceit fluff prompt! I hope this fits what you wanted!

Roman sighed in frustration. Why did Thomas, and by being a part of him, his sides, have to be so gay? Roman couldn't think, not when that cute dark side was around. Not that Roman would name the side. If anyone found out that he was in love with another side, he'd never hear the end of it. Virgil would have something to tease him about for weeks!

But that other side, with his graceful words, his laugh that sounded like music, his shimmering scales.

"Janus..." Roman mumbled under his breath, lost in his own gay thoughts.

"What ya up to Roman?" Patton asked, peeking his head into Roman's room. Roman screeched in surprise, jumping from his bed and standing at attention.

"Working!" Roman said, running to shut the door close. Patton didn't have time to ask what Roman was working on before the door was closed and locked.

"I think I need some time to think" Roman said to the empty room. He thought of the imagination, how he could spend weeks at a time in there and none of the other sides would think twice. He decided that he would go there, to relax and do some deep thinking where he could be left alone, for the most part. There was always the risk of Remus crashing Roman's party for one, but it was unlikely.

Roman packed up his suitcase, deciding that the imagination would be a beach this trip. He packed swim trunks and lots of sunscreen, even though he technically couldn't sunburn in the imagination unless he wanted to. He quietly unlocked the door and looked around to make sure Patton wasn't lingering. When he realized that the hallway was empty, he headed out.

"Where ya headed?" Someone said, causing Roman to jump for the second time that day.

Roman turned to see Virgil sitting on the kitchen counter, drinking some iced coffee.

"Just to the imagination. I want to get this work done, but my room isn't enough for me. I think having all of the imagination's creative power will help," Roman lied. Virgil squinted his eyes in suspicion but didn't press it.

"Want someone to come with you?" He asked, about to hop down from the counter.

"No thank you emo nightmare. I would like to be alone for this one, that way I could be completely focused on my project."

Virgil shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so." He watched as Roman walked away.

Roman entered the imagination and took in a fresh breath of the ocean air. Of course, it was all fake, a figment of Thomas'imagination. But it felt and looked and sounded real and that's all that mattered.

Roman got out a beach towel from his bag and laid it on the warm sand. He changed into his swim trunks with a flick of his wrist and laid down on the towel. 

"The beach, very nice." Roman looked up to see Virgil, still holding his iced coffee.

"I thought I told you that I wanted to come alone." Virgil plopped down on the beach towel next to him.

"Well, technically you told Virgil. Besides, you were lying so I just had to know what you're really up to."

Roman's brain clicked the pieces of the puzzle into place. "Hello Janus," he said. Virgil smiled and turned back into Janus, who was also wearing swim trunks.

"Good day Roman. Lovely swim trunks you've got on. With the little crowns, very royal." Janus smirked, but it wasn't a malicious smirk.

"You know, it doesn't matter who I told, I still want to be allowed to think in private." Roman tried not to stare at Janus'chest, or the scales shimmering in the sun, or Janus'bright eyes. Roman decided that it was best to just not look at Janus.

"Roman, dearest," Janus began. "You know that I would never leave a side alone if I thought they were hurting. And you lying is quite suspicious. So here I am."

"And that's the only reason you're here, to figure out why I'm lying?"

"Yes."

"Now you're the one who's lying," Roman said. Janus looked shocked.

"How could you tell?"

Roman shrugged. "Logan was telling us that everyone has physical reactions when they lie, tells. Yours is that you look down before speaking."

Janus thought for a moment, taking in this new information. "And how would you know that Roman? Have you been studying me?" The smirk, the one that sent Roman's heart into a fluttering mess, was back.

"Well, not exactly," Roman tried to come up with an excuse but his mind was too busy racing a mile a minute. He was acutely aware of the fact that Janus had scooted closer, that Janus' leg was pressed up against Roman's.

"Roman, are you on love?"

Roman sputtered. "What have you that impression you silly snake?"

"Like you said, there are tells. And you have a lot of them. The question is, who are you in love with?" From the look in Janus' eyes, he already knew exactly who it was, but he wanted to hear Roman say it.

"I'm in love with you, okay?" Roman shouted with before he even realized what he was doing. His eyes widened, shocked at himself. But before he could say anything, he felt the warmth of Janus'lips pressed against his own. Instinctively, his hand reached up to hold Janus' face, feeling the coolness of Janus' snake scales. He felt Janus place a hand on his hip, pulling him closer.

When they finally broke apart, all Roman could manage to say was "wow."

"I love you too Roman."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!  
> This was really fun and sweet to write! So I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Other than that, there isn't much to say. 😅  
> Much love and gratitude,  
> Turtle


End file.
